Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück!
by Garfieldsweet
Summary: Einfach eine kleine SiriusJames -story am Rande, bitte schreibt mir Kommis!
1. 1 Kapitel

Titel: Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück! Teil: 1/3 Autor: Garfieldsweet (ja, schon wieder ich) E-mail: Garfieldsweet@gmx.de Pairing: Sirius/James Warnung: Shonen-ai Widmung: Meiner besten Freundinnen Ivchen und Katja, sowie Cathi-Mausi!!! Ich hab euch alle dreie supi-dolle lieb! Kommentar: Das ist meine erste Harry Potter- Fiction, und ich würde gerne wissen, wie ihr sie findet! Wenn ihr mir ein paar Kommentare schreibt, veröffentliche ich auch noch die anderen 2 Teile, okai?  
  
Zeichenerklärung: „..."jemand sagt etwas ... James denkt etwas (...) meine Kommentare  
  
Jutti, viel Spaß!  
  
Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück! Teil 1  
  
Lachend rannten die drei Jungen aus dem Unterrichtsraum, eine wütend kreischende Lehrerin hinter sich lassend. Sie hatte es mal wieder geschafft, eine der ruhigsten Lehrerinnen aus der Bahn zu werfen. Im Verwandlungsunterricht hatten sie statt eine Stecknadel in einen Igel zu verwandeln, eine kleine weiße Maus daraus gezaubert und ließen sie auf die Lehrerin los. Diese hatte es noch nicht bemerkt und erschrak sich deshalb fast zu Tode, als sie das kleine Tier sah. In sekundenschnelle, war sie auf den nächsten Tisch gesprungen und schrie in den höchsten Tönen. Nun liefen Moony, Krone und Tatze den Gang zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum lang und mussten ab und zu wieder über ihren gelungenen Streich lachen. „Man, habt ihr deren Gesicht gesehn, die hat ja der Maus schon Konkurrenz gemacht!"meinte Tatze und kicherte schon wieder. „Aber irgendwie tut sie mir schon leid... die Maus!"Schon wieder mussten sie lachen, doch leider passten sie deshalb nicht auf, wo sie hinliefen und so passierte es, dass James, welcher immer Krone genannt wurde, sich der Länge nach hinlegte. „Wie, was...?"„Was ist denn die Ursache, für ihre Heiterkeit, meine Herren?"(na, wer kommt jetzte, he?) Ihr Schulleiter, Albus Dumbledore stand vor ihnen und lächelte sie mit seinem freundlichen Lächeln an. (man stelle sich jetzt Dumbledore ohne Bart und etwas jünger vor!!!) „Ähm... es ist nichts... wir haben bloß gerade... ja... also... Sirius hat mir gerade einen Witz erzählt... und dann mussten wir halt alle lachen, hehe!"er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und schielte verstohlen zu seinem Schulleiter hinauf, um zu sehen, ob er ihm das glaubte. Doch es war sehr schwer hinter Albus Dumbledores Lächeln zu schauen und deswegen kam James auch zu keinem Entschluss. „So? Und was war das für ein Witz?"„Ähm... ein lustiger?!" meinte Remus, welcher von seinen Freunden immer Moony gerufen wurde. Dumbledore lachte und drehte sich dann um. „Gut, ich werde euch einmal glauben, doch ich hoffe ihr macht nichts, was der Hausordnung zu wieder sein kann!"„Neiiin, das würden wir niie machen!!"meinte die drei gleichzeitig und fingen wieder an zu lachen. „So?"„Ähm... hehe... auf wiedersehen, wir müssen noch... unsere Zaubertränkeaufsätze schreiben!!" Und somit rannten sie an ihrem Schulleiter vorbei, in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Dort wartete bereits ihr Freund Pettigrew, von ihnen auch Wurmschwanz genannt. „Hey, Leute, wo wart ihr denn so lange, ich dachte schon ihr habt euch wieder mit diesem Snape geprügelt!"Severus Snape war der Erzfeind der 4 Freunde und es kam auch nicht selten zu Schlägereien zwischen ihnen. Snape und seine Freunde Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy waren zusammen in dem Haus Slytherin und James, Remus, Sirius und Pettigrew waren in Gryffindor. Diese beide Häuser bekämpften sich nun schon seit dem Bestand der Schule und es würde sich auch nicht in den nächsten 10 Jahren etwas daran ändern.  
  
„Nein, nein, Dumbledore hat uns bloß im Gang gefragt, warum wir denn bitteschön lachen, wir hatten gerade eine Stecknadel, statt in einen Igel in eine kleine weiße Maus verwandelt und die Wichtel (das ist die Verwandlungslehrerin) ist hochgegangen wie eine Rakete! Naja...war doch klar, dass wir uns da nicht das Lachen verkneifen konnten."„Aha, aber das ist ja noch harmlos im Gegensatz zu der Riesenschnecke, die ihr ins Lehrerklo eingesperrt habt!"„Klar, aber eine riesige Maus wäre zu sehr im Klassenraum aufgefallen und hätte uns wahrscheinlich auch einen freien Besuch in Dumbledores Büro verschafft!"„Ist ja nun egal, ich wollte bloß fragen, ob wir heute nacht wieder in die Disco nach Hogsmeade gehen?!"„Was denn, was denn...? Hast du etwa vor, die Kleine von gestern anzuquatschen? 5 Gallionen, dass du es nicht packst!"„Ich geh mit!"meinte Sirius und lächelte James an. Auch Remus war davon überzeugt, dass es Pettigrew nicht schaffte das Mädchen an zusprechen. Dazu war er viel zu schüchtern. „Gut, heute Nacht also wieder, halb 12 geht es los! Im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie immer!"Da sie nicht alle im selben Raum schliefen, da die Großen Zweierzimmer bewohnen durften und nur jeweils James und Sirius und Remus und Pettigrew zusammenwohnten, trafen sie sich immer in dem Gemeinschaftsraum, um andere Schüler nicht zu wecken.  
  
Kurz vor halb 12 schlichen Zwei Personen die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors hinunter. Es waren James und Sirius, beide mit hautengen Lederhosen bekleidet. James trug ein rotes Satinhemd und Sirius ein blaues. Sie setzten sich in die großen gemütlichen Ohrensessel und warteten bis ihre Freunde die Treppe hinunter kamen. Dann brachen sie auf.  
  
Bereits nach 2 Minuten, hatten sie es, dank der Karte des Rumtreibers, die sie vor einem Jahr selbst erstellt hatten, und dem Tarnumhang von James, geschafft zu der Buckeligen Hexe zu gelangen. Nacheinander stiegen sie in den Buckel dieser und rutschten ein Stück, bis der Tunnel wieder gerade verlief. Hintereinander liefen sie in gebückter Haltung den Gang entlang und freuten sich schon innerlich auf die Disco, die immer ein Erfolg in Hogsmeade war.  
  
Nach ca. einer halben Stunde waren auch endlich an der endlos langen Treppe angekommen, die sie in den Keller des „Honigtopfes"führen sollte und stiegen schnell hinauf, da es schon nach 12 war. An der Falltür angekommen, öffnete sie Sirius und ließ seine Freunde durch. Sie befanden sich im Keller des Süßigkeitenladens. „Da seit ihr ja, ich dachte schon, ihr kommt heute nicht!"hörten sie von hinten. Sirius drehte sich um und begrüßte seinen Freund Arktur. James sah dies mit gemischten Gefühlen mit an. Einerseits war er ja auch sehr gut mit Arktur befreundet gewesen, doch seit Sirius da war... sie hatten sich schnell angefreundet und Sirius war nun öfters bei seinem neuen Freund. Und James sah es nur schweigend mit an. Es war doch Sirius Sache, er wollte sich nicht da mit einmischen. Doch irgendwie macht es mir schon zu schaffen, dass Tatze nicht mehr so viel Zeit für mich hat, wie Früher. Er hat das letzte halbe Jahr nur bei Arktur rumgehangen und ich saß entweder daneben und konnte nicht mitreden, oder ich bin einfach in Hogwarts geblieben. Doch das schien Sirius nicht im geringsten gemerkt zu haben!  
  
Plötzlich tippte ihm jemand auf die Schulter. „Hey James, aufwachen, wenn du schlafen willst, dann würde ich wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gehen!" meinte Arktur, der sich nun neben ihn gestellt hatte. „Komm schon, wir wollen endlich los, sonst ist doch die Party schon vorbei, wenn wir erst mal ankommen!"Langsam folgte James Arktur, doch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich wieder in seinen Gedanken über Sirius verlor. Sirius bedeutet mir viel. Er war der erste richtige Freund, den ich hatte und jetzt, lässt er mich einfach so hängen, wegen... bin ich ihm denn so egal?  
  
An der Hexendiskothek angekommen, schlichen sie sich mit dem Tarnumhang durch die Sicherheitskontrolle und legten dann ihre Umhänge, wie gewohnt in eine Nische in eine der abgelegenen Flure. Dann stürzten sie sich in das Getümmel.  
  
James verlor Arktur und Sirius schnell aus den Augen, und wenn er ehrlich war, er wollte es sich jetzt nicht antun zu sehen, wie sich Sirius wieder an irgendwelche Frauen ranmachte. Ich führe mich ja auf, wie eine Mutter, die ihr kleines Baby nicht aus dem Haus lassen will. Aber Sirius ist erwachsen und ich bin nicht seine Mutter. Er kann auf sich selber aufpassen und auch selber entscheiden, was er machen möchte und was nicht. Wenn es dann zufällig nicht mit mir ist... gut, soll er doch machen, er kann sich ja nicht all die Jahre über nur an eine Person klammern, die noch dazu nur einer seiner Freunde ist! dachte James und bestellte sich bei Madam Rosmerta ein sehr alkoholreiches Getränk, was auf der Karte, Feuerschlucker hieß. Und dieses Getränk machte seinem Namen auch alle Ehre, es brannte im Hals, wie die Hölle und man konnte schon nach 2 dieser kleinen Gläser samt Innhalt nicht mehr gerade laufen.  
  
Nun kam es so, dass James über seine Gedanken gar nicht mitbekam, wie viel er getrunken hatte. Er merkte nur, wie er plötzlich an der Schulter gepackt und hochgezogen wurde, dabei hatte er gerade ein Nickerchen machen wollen, und dann wurde alles schwarz.....  
  
So, das war nun der erste Teil... bitte schreibt mir doch eure Meinung, ja?  
  
Mata ne Garfieldsweet 


	2. 2 Kapitel

Titel: Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück! Teil: 2/3 Autor: Garfieldsweet (^.^ wer auch sonst?) E-mail: Garfieldsweet@gmx.de Warnung: Shonen-ai Pairing: Sirius/James Widmung: Wieder meinen drei Süßen!! Ivchen, Cathi-Mausi und Katja-Schatzi!! Kommentar: Das ist nun der 2. Teil, sehr selbst, ob er euch gefällt!! Und schreibt mir bitte bitte Kommentare!!  
  
Zeichenerklärung: Siehe erster Teil  
  
Viel Spaß!!  
  
Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück! Teil 2  
  
Mit brummenden Schädel wachte er nur langsam aus seinem tiefen Schlaf auf. Als er sich aufsetzten wollte, kam ihm fast alles wieder hoch, also war vom Aufstehen keine Rede. Er ließ sich wieder stöhnend in die Kissen fallen und war auch schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, wäre da nicht dieser laute Knall von Draußen gewesen und dann wütende Stimmen, die sich gegenseitig anschrieen. James stand mühsam und sehr langsam auf. Er wollte wissen, was da unten ablief und deswegen schleppte er sich die Treppe runter. „Das ist alles nur eure Schuld. Hättet ihr auf ihn aufgepasst, hätte er sich nicht so besaufen können! Kaum will ich mich mal amüsieren, macht mir irgendwer alles kaputt!"  
  
James trat aus dem Schatten, indem er bis eben noch gestanden hatte und sagte an Sirius gewannt: „ Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, man muss auf mich genauso wenig aufpassen, wie auf dich. Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dir deinen Abend zunichte gemacht habe, aber ich habe selbst nicht gemerkt, dass ich schon so viel intus hatte."„James! Nein, es ist doch schon Ok, aber warum hast du es denn bitteschön nicht mitbekommen?"„Ich war in Gedanken!"„So? Über wen hast du dir denn Gedanken gemacht?"fragte Sirius und sah James durchdringend an. „Ist nicht so wichtig!"„Ha, nicht so wichtig, na hör mal! Du besäufst dich aus irgendwelchen Gründen und wenn man dich nach den Ursachen fragt, sagst du, es ist nicht wichtig. Man besäuft sich doch nicht aus lauter Jux und Tollerei!"„Nein, aber ich wüsste nicht, wieso ich es gerade dir sagen sollte!"meinte James und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ihm wieder schwindelig wurde und er sich am Türrahmen festhalten musste.  
  
„James!"Remus, der sie ganze Zeit nur still daneben gestanden hatte, rannte nun zu seinem Freund hin und stützte ihn. „Danke... Remus!"meinte James und wurde von seinem Freund wieder hoch in sein Zimmer geführt.  
  
Wieder im Bett setzte sich Remus noch ein bisschen auf die Kante und fragte James: „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so auf Streit aus...und schon gar nicht mit deinen besten Freunden! Und gerade Sirius, der dir überhaupt nichts getan hat!"„Ach nein? Er hat mir nichts getan? Er hat mir weh getan! Und das ist für mich Grund genug mich über ihn auf zuregen! Ständig hängt er nur noch mit Arktur ab und mich... mich ignoriert er völlig wenn er auf der Bildfläche erscheint. Ich könnte mich neben ich stellen und mir die Pulsadern aufschneiden,"Remus verzog das Gesicht und langte automatisch zu der Hand des im Bett liegenden, „ und er würde es nicht merken!"James drehte seinen Kopf weg. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund die Tränen sah, die er nur wegen Sirius vergoss. Doch dann tat Remus etwas, was James nicht erwartet hätte. Er zog James hoch und umarmte ihn. James, der sich zu erst richtig erschrocken hatte, lehnte sich nun an die Brust seines Freundes und schluchzte leise. Nach einer Weile war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Als er wieder aufwachte musste es schon gegen Mittag sein. Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und es war keine Menschenseele draußen zu sehen. Also mussten jetzt alle beim Mittagessen sein. Er stand mühsam auf und bemerkte dann einen Zettel, der auf seinem Nachttischschränkchen lag.  
  
„Morgen Krone! Ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen! Wir sind unten beim Mittagessen, ich bringe dir was mit. Wir wollen danach nach Hogsmeade, hoffe du kommst mit! Moony"  
  
Er überlegte. Ich muss ja nicht bei Arktur und Tatze rumhängen, dann bleibe ich halt bei Moony und Wurmschwanz! Er zog sich schnell an und machte sein Bett. Danach verschwand er für einige Zeit im Bad.  
  
Als er wieder raus kam, hörte er schon Stimmen in seinem und Sirius Zimmer und er ging schnell in dieses. Drinnen versammelt standen seine Freunde. „Morgen allerseits!"meinte er und steuerte auf sein Bett zu, auf dem schon Moony Platz genommen hatte. Er lächelte diesen an, flüsterte ein leises „Danke", setzte sich neben ihn und fing an, das mitgebrachte Essen zu verschlingen. „Also, was wollen wir heute noch machen? Wir können ja nicht den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade rumgammeln."„Ach Wurmschwanz, hör auf zu meckern!"meinten Sirius und James gleichzeitig. Sie schauten sich an, doch James sah lieber schnell weg. Er wusste zwar nicht wieso, doch irgendwie verwirrte ihn nun der Anblick seines Freundes.  
  
Als sie sich endlich geeinigt hatten, dass sie danach noch in London essen gehen wollten, machten sie sich langsam auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Den großen Schülern war es gestattet nach London zu gehen, zum Bummeln, Essen, oder Freunde treffe, solange sie nicht in der Muggelwelt zauberten.  
  
Es war bereits 4 Uhr Nachmittags, als sie es endlich schafften in der Muggelwelt ein Restaurant zu finden, indem es nicht mehr so voll war. „Das ist ja wie ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit!"Sie bestellten und setzten sich dann an einen kleinen Tisch, weit hinten in dem kleinen Restaurant. „Ist ja richtig gemütlich hier!"meinte Wurmschwanz und kuschelte sich in die weichen Bezüge des Sofa´ s auf dem er saß. „Hier war ich früher oft!"sagte James und sah sich um. „Es hat sich eigentlich nicht viel verändert!"„Du warst früher oft hier? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier mal gewohnt hast!"„Doch, hab ich... ist allerdings schon ein Weilchen her. Hier saßen meine Eltern und ich immer, wenn meine Mutter mal wieder keine Lust hatte, das Essen zu zaubern, oder gar auf Muggelart zu kochen. Ich bin echt gespannt..."Plötzlich wurde er unterbrochen. Ein dicklicher kleiner Mann kam auf ihren Tisch zugerannt und schrie dabei ständig: „Mon Ami!!! Mon Ami!!"Es war der kleine Franzose, dem das Restaurant hier gehörte. Er drückte James an sich. „Wie lan´ge ist es ´er?"James lachte. „5 Jahre, seit ich in Hogwarts zu Schule gehe!"meinte er und erwiderte die Umarmung freundlich. „Mir kam es vor wie ´undert Jahr!"als der kleine Mann James endlich losgelassen hatte, setzte er sich zu den 4 Freunden und sie fingen an über die alten Zeiten zu reden. Manches Mal fielen Sirius, Pettigrew und Remus fast die Unterkiefer auf den Boden, so erstaunt waren sie darüber, was die beiden schon alles zusammen gemacht hatten. Meistens waren es kleine Streiche, sei es, dass Paskall, so hieß der Besitzer, James beigebracht hatte, wie man auf einem Besen fliegt, und so die Muggel erschrecken kann oder wie James Paskall gezeigt hatte, wie man richtig zaubert. Paskall war eigentlich ein Muggel, doch da auch er Zauberer und Hexen in seiner Familie hatte, war ihm nicht Unbekannt, dass es sie gab. Und so war James auf die Idee gekommen Paskall auch das hexen und zaubern beizubringen.  
  
Als es Draußen schon dunkel wurde, wollten Sirius, Pettigrew und Remus endlich nach Haus. Es hatte ihnen zwar bei dem lustigen Franzosen gefallen, der ihnen nebenbei gesagt das ganze Essen spendiert hatte, doch James wollte sich noch gerne ein bisschen allein mit seinem Freund unterhalten. Also gingen die drei, ohne James nach Hogwarts zurück.  
  
„So, und nun erzähle mir einmal, was mit dir los ist!"meinte Paskall und setzte sich gegenüber von James. „Ähm... nichts?!"„Das ne´me isch dir nischt ab! Ich se´e es dir doch an, dass du etwas ´ast!"„Naja...!"„Aaaah, l´amore!"„Wie kommst du darauf, Paskall?!"„Wie gesagt, ich se´e es dir an!"„Mhmm..."„Wer ist es denn? Einer von deinen lieben Freunden?" „Mhmm..."James nickte leicht und leckte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. „Monsieur Sirius?"„Ja..."flüsterte James und eine Träne lief ihm über das Gesicht. „Aber, aber, was ´ast du denn? Monsieur Sirius sa´ mir so aus, als wenn er disch auch mögen würde!"„Mögen... pah! Wenn er mich erst einmal mögen würde, würde er mich nicht so hängen lassen, oder hinter meinem Rücken schlecht über mich reden... dann würde er wieder etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen...mit mir lachen..."er wurde immer leiser und am Ende verstummte er. „Ach, mon pour ami!"„Tut mir leid, Paskall, aber ich muss jetzt los! Danke, für alles!"Er drückte seinen kleinen Freund noch einmal und verschwand aus dem Restaurant in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Ca. 1 Stunde später war er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffindors angekommen und ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel fallen. „Du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus, James!"meinte Stimme hinter ihm....  
  
So, das war nun der 2. Teil!!  
  
Mata ne Garfieldsweet 


	3. 3 Kapitel

Titel: Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück! Teil: 3/3 (oda auch mehr?) Autor: Garfieldsweet (imma noch) E-mail: Garfieldsweet@gmx.de Pairing: Sirius/James Warnung: Imma noch Shonen-ai Widmung: Ivchen, Katja und Cathi-Mausi!! Kommentar: So, das ist nun der letzte Teil... is sehr kurz, ich weiß... aaaabaaaaa...ich hätte da noch sone Idee, wie es weita gehen könnte... aba die schreibe ich nur, wenn ihr mir bitte bitte Kommentare schreibt!! ^.^  
  
Zeichenerklärung: siehe Teil eins!  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Zieh dich nicht vor mir zurück! Teil 3  
  
Es war Sirius. James zuckte nur mit den Schulter. „Was ist in letzter Zeit mit dir los, James?"„Was mit mir los ist? Mit mir ist gar nichts los! Aber du, du ziehst dich vor mir zurück, und merkst gar nicht, wie schlecht ich mich fühle. Jetzt nach einem halben Jahr merkst du endlich, dass etwas mit mir nicht stimmt, ja?"„James..."„Ach, lass mich doch in Ruhe... geh doch zu Arktur, der geht dir wenigstens nicht auf die Nerven und heult dir die Ohren zu... geh doch zu deinem perfekten Freund!"James drehte sich um und lief die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer hoch. Sirius stand nur reglos da und starrte James hinterher.  
  
„Es stimmt, was James gesagt hat, du hast dich vor ihm zurück gezogen! Er hat nächtelang geweint, und du hast es nicht gemerkt. Du hattest nur Augen für diesen Arktur!"meinte Remus, der gerade die Treppe runter kam. „Aber... „ Sirius ließ sich kraftlos in einen der Sessel fallen. „Ich habe das doch nur gemacht, weil.. ich habe ihn doch gehört! Ich wusste aber nicht, ob ich besser zu ihm gehen sollte, oder ob er lieber allein gelassen werden will. Ich... ich liebe ihn doch... ich bin doch nur die ganze Zeit bei Arktur gewesen, weil er mir geholfen hat, mit meinen Gefühlen umzugehen! Ich wollte James doch nie verletzten. Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass er es merkt, dass ich ihn liebe, ich wollte nicht von ihm zurück gestoßen werden! Wie kann ich ihm das nur alles erklären?"„Das weiß ich allerdings auch nicht, aber ich würde es ihm so schnell wie möglich erklären!"„Aber, wenn er mich dann für pervers hält? Wenn er mich dann nicht mehr als Freund haben will?"„Meinst du es kann noch schlimmer werden als jetzt, Sirius? Und glaubst du im Ernst, dass deine besten Freunde dich im Stich lassen würden? Und ich dachte, wir kennen uns jetzt schon so lange, dass wir uns alles sagen können!"Remus drehte sich um und ging wieder hoch in sein Zimmer, wo Wurmschwanz schon auf ihn wartete. „Was ist denn mit den beiden los? Die machen sich das Leben vielleicht schwer!!" meinte er und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. „Mmm...manche Leute brauchen nun mal länger als andere!"  
  
Sirius, der noch eine Weile im Sessel gesessen hatte, stand nun auf und ging auch in sein Zimmer. Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Ein leises Schluchzen kam von James Bett aus. Leise schlich sich Sirius zum Bett und setzte sich darauf. James, der nun auch merkte, dass er nicht mehr allein im Raum war, drehte sich ruckartig um... und blickte direkt in Sirius braune Augen. „Was willst du?"keifte James und wollte sich schon wieder umdrehen, doch Sirius hielt James an den Händen fest. Er lehnte sich leicht über ihn, um sein Gewicht besser verlagern zu können. Dann fing er an zu erzählen. Von seinen anfänglich uninteressant scheinenden Problemen, über seine Liebe zu ihm und dann, wie es dazu kam, dass er so viel Zeit mit Arktur verbrachte.  
  
Als er geendet hatte, sah er den unter ihm Liegenden ängstlich an. Dieser sah ihm nur stumm ins Gesicht. Doch auf einmal Lächelte er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du mich anlügst! Ich... liebe dich Tatze, ich weiß nicht, wie lange schon. Wahrscheinlich habe ich es gemerkt, als du dich von mir zurück gezogen hast. Da habe ich gemerkt, was mir fehlt, wenn du weg bist!"„Also hatte wohl meine Ruckzugs-Masche doch eine gute Sache, mhm?"„Mach das nie wieder! Bitte!"„Nein, nie wieder! Koi!"Lächelnd sah ihn James an und hob dann seinen Kopf. Sirius, der nun wusste, was kommt, senkte seinen Kopf und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu ihrem ersten zärtlichen, noch etwas scheuen Kuss.  
  
Sooo, wenn ihr mir Kommentare schreibt... *lächel* geht's auch weita....okai?  
  
Jutti, danke für die lieben Kommentare von Legolas und Atara!!! *sichriesigfreu*  
  
Mata ne Garfieldsweet 


End file.
